GOM? Generation of Molesting?
by bakemonochan01
Summary: They weren't famous just as Generation of Miracles but also Generation of Molesting! What the hell? This story is supposed for kids, but what will happen is a mystery. WARNING: YAOI, CRACK, and WORSE GRAMMAR(s). Don't bring any guillotine okay? Ch 1: Prologue


**Hello, this is my second story. I'll have my exam next week, but why do I make other fiction than study? What's going on in my brain and my mind? I think they're rusted or something *cries. Oh well, this is my other story. Enjoy please!**

GOM? Generation of Molesting?

Rating: T++++ (Kids above 15yo are prohibited *dies)

Genre: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Humor and other genres

WARNING: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IN THIS SEX, AH, SECTION! BUT BEWARE WITH THE GRAMMARS, THEY'LL HURT YOUR EYES! AND ALSO PREPARE YOURSELF TO RECEIVE THIS AUTHOR IDIOCY!

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Momoi Satsuki sits on a chair, below her are many kids, she is 25 years old now and works as Kindergarten Teacher like her crush, Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh speaking about him, he took a day off because he's sick.

"Momoi-sensei!" The girl with purple hair called her name.

"Yeah, Kanamin-chan?"

"Um, can you tell us a story?"

Momoi gets up from the chair, squatting to make her height is same with the girl. "I can, what story?"

"Um, about handsome boys!" she said but the boy with blue hair doesn't seem agree with his friend.

"No! I want a story about beautiful girl, or about Mamacchi and Papacchi!" he said, folding his hands.

_Mamacchi and Papacchi? You mean Ki-chan and Dai-chan? Hehe so cute!~ He just don't know about his parents' past! _Momoi is patting that boy's head.

"Ehhhh? Dai-chin is so cruel! I was the one who wanted Momoi-sensei to tell us a story!" Murasakibara Kanamin, the daughter of Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya or now Murasakibara Tatsuya.

"Now, now, you two, stop fighthing." Momoi said softly, rubbing their heads with her hands.

"Okay, now, I'll tell all of you a great story!"

"What story will it be Momoi-sensei?" a boy with black head and green eyes was asking her just now.

"You'll see! Now all of you, be quiet and hear this great YAOI story! HAHAHAHAHA!" Oh no, I just made her fujoshi and OOC side comes out! No, no, this is not right, what I meant is:

"You'll see, now everyone is silent, kay? Here we go!"

* * *

**_This story is not like other stories..._**

**_This is about five teens and their efforts to molest their crush, the petite blue teen..._**

**_This is their story..._**

* * *

Teikou Junior High, a prestigious school with strong basketball team. And at the first string, there were starting members with so many talents, titled Generation of Miracles. But in other side, they weren't just famous with Generation of Miracles epithet but more famous with Generation of Molesting, They weren't molesting with everyone, but they wanted to molest their Sixth Man, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi! Good Morning!"

"Yo, Tetsu! Mornin'!"

"Kuro-chin!~ Yahoo…!"

"Good Morning Kuroko."

"Morning, Tetsuya, did you have a good sleep?"

Five heads with different colors walked toward the petite teen with light blue hair. His white skin, his adorable eyes, his delicious pink lips. Oh, they almost lose their control. They just wanted to grab Kuroko, settled him on their beds and making him scream their names and—HEY ISNT THIS STORY IS FOR THE KIDS AT THE KINDERGARTEN!?

Che, kids these days… Back to the story.

_Shit, he's too cute!_ They thought.

"Ah, everyone, Good Morning," Kuroko said while smiling slightly.

"Now, let's get going to our class, shall we?" Akashi Seijuurou, the midget—ah I mean, the average tall captain said and grabbing the Sixth Man petite hands softly and kissed it lightly. The rest was burning with madness.

_Screw you, you midget!_

Realized about four malicious auras around him, Akashi turned his head backwards.

"What? Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, do you all got problems with me being with Tetsuya? If so it's alright, isn't it?" _I'll kill all of you after this_. That was what Akashi wanted to say, but he rejected because his little angel was behind him, Kuroko would scold him if he knew about his plans to the rest of GOM.

"Oh, I forgot." Akashi stopped walking, and then he took a glance to his teammates. "We don't have any training today; do you all have a plan to fill our free time?"

_Free time?_ _No Training?_ _Hey did I ever come to training since that summer?_ They (unless Shintarou) thought in unison, their dirty minds were coming together.

_I'll go shopping with Kurokocchi! And at that time, I'll buy an aphrodisiac to make Kurokocchi squeal for me_…. Kise thought dirtily.

_I'll go to Love Hotel with Tetsu!_ Aomine snickered with dark aura that made him blacker than before.

_I'll buy sweets and cakes with Kuro-chin, after that we'll play the whip cream on my bed, and…_ Murasakibara thought being cut by the Author. GOD, WHY YOU ALL ARE SO DIRTY TO MY ADORABLE KUROKO! I'LL BE THE ONE WHO DEVOUR HIM! *Killed.

_I-it's not like I want to do some errands with him or something, but I'll go buy tomorrow's lucky item for me and Kuroko_ ,Midorima thought normally. Finally a normal person…

_I'll have lots of love making sessions with my adorable and cute Tetsuya, and anyone who opposes me will die at once!_ Akashi…. Thought? Or should I say a plan?

Pause.

Author is died because of stress.

Just kidding, the Author was just passed out. Now let's continue the rest.

"Um, everyone? Is there something weird?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

They were realizing what they were doing before.

"It's nothing Tetsuya, right everyone?" he asked (said) sweetly. Everyone nodded in fear.

"Right!"

"Oh, I'm glad," Kuroko walked again slowly, waiting for them to join him.

"Let's go to our class, shall we?" He repeated Akashi's question.

"Yeah, let's!"

_**I'll get Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya! Get out of my way!**_

To be continued

* * *

**The others will come next…**

**Hey, I'll make this story to two-shots or three or more, so stay tune! ;) Want to request? go to my Askfm NoirNori01 because I couldn't open this (fanfiction) site on my blackberry and I don't have any idea about my phone.**


End file.
